Dead Rising 2
Dead Rising 2 is a survival horror video game with action adventure and RPG elements, and is the sequel to Dead Rising. It is the second main game in the series and was followed by Dead Rising 3.thumb|300px|right|Official Trailer The game was developed by Blue Castle Games alongside former Dead Rising team members, including Keiji Inafune, and distributed by Capcom. It was released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC platforms on September 28, 2010. Dead Rising 2: Case: 0, a prologue exclusive to Xbox 360, introduced the new protagonist Chuck Greene as he and his daughter found themselves caught in the desert town of Small Creek, which has been overrun with zombies. It was set two years after the Willamette incident and three years before Dead Rising 2. Chuck battles with Frank West in another Xbox 360-exclusive DLC Dead Rising 2: Case West, an epilogue set a year after the events in the full game. Xbox 360 owners were treated to an 83 minute film entitled Zombrex Dead Rising Sun, available only with the Zombrex Edition of the game. Characters * Chuck Greene * Frank West - (Case West & Off the Record only) * Isabela Keyes - (Case West only) * Stacey Forsythe - a strong opposer of the TV show "Terror is Reality", believing that instead of slaughtering zombies, the government should make Zombrex, a possible cure for zombies, readily available worldwide. * Tyrone King - the bombastic host and producer of "Terror is Reality", the controversial pay-per-view game show sponsored by Zombrex. * Amber & Crystal Bailey - Tyrone's beautiful but deadly twin co-hostesses. * Rebecca Chang - a beautiful, ambitious news reporter covering the controversy surrounding "Terror Is Reality". When things start going to hell, she sees it as her big chance to get the scoop of the century. * Leon Bell - a former fan of Chuck Greene's who has now become a bitter enemy. * Katey Greene - Chuck's daughter, who has been bitten by a zombie and now requires daily doses of the drug Zombrex. * Ted Smith and Snowflake - a mentally disabled man and his tiger. Ted claims that Snowflake needs "fresh meat", not zombie meat, and has been feeding his pet unfortunate victims. After Ted is killed, it is possible for Chuck to taim the tiger by feeding it. Snowflake can then battle alongside him until he returns to the shelter, where she can be given to Katey as a gift. * Brandon Whittaker '''- a CURE member who goes insane. He thinks to have followed Chuck's footsteps by stopping the oppression but by feeding the zombies with survivors. * '''Antoine Thomas - Chuck does battle with this psychotic chef who uses human flesh in his creations. * Slappy '- also known as Brent Ernst, he is a psychotic mascot who goes crazy after his date was killed by the zombie outbreak, and seeks to get revenge on Chuck. * '''Randall "Randy" Tugman '- a psychopathic man in a fetish costume who doesn't want to die a virgin. * '''Carl Schliff - a psychopathic mailman who, oblivious of the outbreak, takes his job a little too seriously. * Seymour Redding '- a man who decides to make the zombie outbreak a chance to become a de facto sheriff. * '''Deetz Hartman '- a mad redneck equipped with a sniper rifle who looks to recreate America by killing everything in it, including zombies and humans. He leads a group called the Militia Men, three other friends who have the same goal. * '''Bibi Love - a faded singer depressed that her glory days are behind her. Bibi takes three people hostage and threatens to blow them up with a bomb unless she can perform. * Roger & Reed - two magicians who attempt to perform the World's Most Dangerous Trick, sawing a hostage in half. * Sergeant Boykin - the leader of the soldiers that arrive in Fortune City to contain the outbreak, Boykin goes mad after seeing his squad killed. He takes Rebecca Chang hostage, leading Chuck into a deadly showdown with him. * Pearce Stephens and Mark Bradson - '''two Phenotran staff scientists who harvest Queens in order to produce more Zombrex. * '''Raymond Sullivan - the security officer in charge of the shelter where the survivors spent most of the game, Sullivan turns out to be working for Phenotrans, the pharmaceutical company that makes Zombrex. Gameplay The gameplay, based on a viral video, remains similar to Dead Rising. The player is required to face off hordes of zombies while accomplishing specific missions. The game includes several new objects that can be used to attack the zombies, including slot machines and a giant hamster ball. Story The story takes place several years after the events of Dead Rising; the virus outbreak that created the zombies was not contained and has spread across the United States. As opposed to the Willamette Mall, the player has to fight zombies in "Fortune City", a gambling paradise inspired by Las Vegas. Early screen shots depicted a new, blond protagonist as the playable character. Since then, his name had been revealed to be Chuck Greene. Chuck needs to come up with doses of Zombrex to stave off his daughter Katey's deterioration. Isabela Keyes' name is mentioned in one cut-scene as the creator of Zombrex. However, Zombrex is not a cure of zombification; it is merely a suppressor. Off The Record Announced at Capcom's 2011 Captivate press show, Dead Rising 2: Off the Record features Frank West, in a reinterpretation of the events from Dead Rising 2. In addition to a new storyline and gameplay enhancements, Off the Record offers many technical updates including load time optimizations, improved network performance, and other system upgrades. New missions, cutscenes, environments, enemies, items, vehicles, and weapons are available. Like the original Dead Rising, players are able to earn Prestige Points (PP) for specific photo opportunities that are graded against criteria such as horror, drama, erotica, humor, and brutality. It was released in Fall 2011 for the 360, PS3, and PC. Gallery Image:DR2Stacey.png|''Stacey Forsythe'' Image:TyroneKing.png|''Tyrone King'' Image:DR2Amber&Crystal.png|''Amber & Crystal Bailey'' Image:RebeccaChang.png|''Rebecca Chang'' Image:LeonBell.png|''Leon Bell'' Image:DR2TedSmith.png|''Ted Smith'' Image:Snowflake.png|''Snowflake'' Image:DR2_Brandon_Whitaker.png|''Brandon Whitaker'' Image:ChefAntoine.png|''Antoine Thomas'' Image:DR2_Slappy.png|''Slappy Happerday'' Image:CarlSchliff.png|''Carl Schliff'' Image:DR2_Seymour.png|''Seymour Redding'' Image:BibiLove.png|''Bibi Love'' Image:Reed&Roger.png|''Reed'' and Roger Image:SergeantBoykin.png|''Sergeant Boykin'' Image:DR2Sullivan.png|''Raymond Sullivan'' Box Art Image:DR2C0Art.png|''Case Zero'' Image:DR2Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:DR2BoxArt.png|''U.S.'' Image:DR2Europe.png|''Europe'' Image:DR2_Case_West.png|''Case West'' Image:DR2_OTR_Box.png|Off The Record U.S. Image:DR2_OTR_PC_Europe.png|Off The Record Europe PC Merchandise and Advertisement Image:DR2OST.png|''OST'' Image:DR2JapanAd.png|Japanese Advertisement Image:DR2Ad.png|U.S. Advertisement Image:DRMovie.png|Zombrex Dead Rising Sun Poster External Links * Official Japanese Site * Official NA Site * C.U.R.E.: Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality * [http://www.deadrisingsun.com/ Zombrex Dead Rising Sun Movie Site] Category:Games Category:Horror Games Category:Dead Rising Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games